A Question
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Gracia asked a question to her friends but nobody gave her good answers. What's the question? Sorry for my bad English! Rate T for censored words. Funny or not, you decide!


Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai Warriors. KOEI does!

Summary

Gracia asked a same question to people that she met. But nobody gave her a good answer. AU, set in a peaceful village without any war in Japan. My first Samurai Warriors and English fanfic! Sorry for my bad English! Don't like then don't read and don't give flame please.

Happy reading!

"So Magoichi, what do you think of it?" Gracia asked him cheerfully.

"Hum, I'm not sure that's a good idea..." the older man's cheeks got pink, "Although I want it too, someday."

"Then let's do!"

"No, no, Gracia. I think, you should ask another man about this. However, I can't answer your question now. It's time for good bye."

Disappointed by Magoichi's answer, she left his house and walked around the street. Who should she ask? She hoped she should meet some friends on the street –and voila! There was Yukimura walking with Mitsunari on the left side of road.

"Yukimura-san! Mitsunari-san!" she ran through people on the street to them, "I have a question to answer. Please, I need your answers now!"

"Hello Gracia-san," said Yukimura, "What are you going to ask?"

"Come closer, Yukimura-san. This is one of my little secrets," then Yukimura bowed a little so Gracia could whisper on his ear. His eyes got round when Gracia asked her question.

"So, what do you think, Yukimura-san? Is it okay?"

"Kami-sama (oh God), Gracia! I didn't know you're so different from young girls in your age! Mitsunari, come closer! What do you think if..." Yukimura whispered to Mitsunari's ear. After asking the question, Yukimura and Mitsunari giggled together.

"What's wrong?" Gracia protested with her eyebrows got narrow.

"Umm... I think you have to ask the ladies."

"Really? And you, Mitsunari-san, what's your answer?"

"Probably same with Yukicchi –" Mitsunari closed his mouth quickly while Gracia staring on him.

"_Yukicchi_?'

"Uh, no! I mean Yukimura! See ya kid, if you wanna ask ladies, I saw Lady Tachibana and her friends were eating dango in Himiko's. Forget about what I said!"

"Thank you!" Gracia shouted thankfully while running to the Himiko's Dango. The good fact was Mitsunari didn't tell lie, she met Ginchiyo, Ina, and Kunoichi. They were eating dangos and drinking green tea.

"Ah, look who's going to join us!" said Ina happily.

"Where's your papa, feminine gal?" Kunoichi joked.

"Ignore her, Gracia. Do you want some dangos and tea? My treat!"

"No, but thank you Ginchiyo-san. Hello Ina and Kunoichi! Don't be afraid, I meet you all just for asking a same question," Gracia answered politely. They looked interested to her question.

"What's your riddle then, daddy's li'l gal?"

"No, that's not riddle, only a same question that I asked Yukimura-san before coming here."

Kunoichi's cheek blushed. Ina giggled at her but Ginchiyo still focusing on Gracia's question.

"Ask your question," she said.

"Wait, Ginchiyo!" Kunoichi cut their conversation before Gracia asking her question, "Where did you meet him, Gracia? Was he alone?"

"I met him on the street," Kunoichi smiled, "he was with Mitsunari."

"DAMMIT!" Kunoichi hit their table roughly until their teacups shook for a while.

"Kunoichi stop –you'll broke this table! We shall buy another table if it happens!"

"I don't ca –" Kunoichi stopped talking because Ginchiyo's full-of-terror eyes were glaring on her.

"Gracia," said Ginchiyo calmly, "you may ask your question now."

Then Gracia did what Ginchiyo asked her to do. But all girls kept silent when Gracia told them her question. No one gave her answers, they were looking each other and blushed but Kunoichi that laughed.

"I want your answers, not your laugh!" cried Gracia angrily.

"Oh –my –God..." Ginchiyo covered his mouth with her right hand, "o –okay. My answer is –you should STOP chasing him."

"But I'm not chasing him!"

"Hey papa's lovely girl –I mean, who are yo –oh, Gracia! Yes! Gracia, you must go to psychiatrist! Are you losing your mind?"

"Silent, you two," Gracia frustrated, "Ina-san, may I know your answer?"

"Umm, yes," Ina replied, "I think it'll be better if you keep him out from your mind. No, Gracia, don't cry –I am serious! Don't waste your teenage by doing that –you still have much time before you do it! I agree with Ginchiyo, but you don't have to avoid him too much. You still can talk and walk together with him, but please forget your question until it's the time for you to think about it. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you, Ina-san."

Gracia left them with no smile. She was, a little bit sad. However their answers were not good for her. She continued walking around the village and found Masamune trying to enter the Date clan's mansion.

"Masamune-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to enter my house. Sheesh, whoever in there open the gate now!" he answered Gracia while shouting on his own house. Gracia didn't answer him and be quiet for while. She just watched Masamune trying to shout, kick, or knock harshly his house gate.

"HOLY SH*T OPEN THIS GATE NOW YOU IMBECILES OR I'LL –"

"You forget to say 'please', Masamune-san," the girl covered her ears with her hands, "and why did you say some bad words?"

"WHY? Because I want to! Don't be ridiculous kid –I know your father always says MORE bad words than me so don't criticize me!"

"No! My father is a kind person and you're just a kid too just same as me!"

"I'M NOT A KID YOU LITTLE B*TCH –WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME TO OPEN THIS F*CK*NG GATE?"

"Stop the bad words please," with her eyebrows turning down, Gracia slapped Masamune's cheek, "or I'm not helping you."

The boy got enrage. A little girl dare to slap him? Even though it didn't hurt but –who did she think Masamune is? He pointed his gun to Gracia's head angrily.

"You know boys aren't allowed to hit girls," said Gracia calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU –"

Suddenly, Masamune's house gate opened –by an older man he knew well.

"She's right, Masamune," he said, "it is not honorable for men to hit women, no matter what the reason is."

"Kanetsugu!" the younger boy put his gun off Gracia and looked to Kanetsugu shockly, "What are you doing in MY house?"

"Your parents want me keeping eyes on you, and they lent me the Date clan house keys. But I think now is different," he locked his eyes on Gracia and smiled, "because you bring your beautiful girlfriend home. Hello Gracia-san, nice to see you here."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND KANETSUGU!" the younger boy's cheeks got pink.

"Actually he's right, I'm not his girlfriend, Kanetsugu-san."

"Ah, I see... so what are you doing in front of Masamune's gate house with him?"

'How pity! They are just cute, I think,' Kanetsugu's inner sighed.

"I wanna ask you all a question. The same question I asked to my friends, but they didn't give me good answers."

"Is that so? So let's talk answer your question in home... you may come in, Gracia-san and Masamune," Kanetsugu allowed Gracia to enter the house first.

"Thank you, Kanetsugu-san."

"HEY! This is MY house –don't you remember?"

Kanetsugu and Gracia kept walking through the 'U' letter-shaped big house with beautiful garden in the corner. Gracia enjoyed the beautiful garden with azaleas and a big shady tree stood on green short-grass field.

"Please ignore him, Gracia-san. Yes, you may sit near the tree. Now, can you tell me what question is it?"

"What if I join you two? This is my house so –"

"Yes you may, Masamune-san. Please seat nearby so I can ask my question in low voice."

Just same as Kunoichi, Masamune laughed loudly –but Kanetsugu. His cheeks were red and he gulped after listening to her question. He stared on Gracia in horror.

"Gracia –are you serious asking about it?"

"Yes, of course. What's wrong, Kanetsugu-san?"

"Oh my goodness," Kanetsugu breathed deeply, "Gracia, your question is not a good question for innocent girls like you."

"But why?"

"Gracia, you should forget about it. It is not honorable for underage girls like you to ask something like that."

"Really?" again, Gracia disappointed with the answer.

"He starts again," Masamune groaned.

"Stop, Masamune. Listen Gracia, you need to wait for about... umm... until you're sixteen years old or older, or until you learn about it from a good teacher. But however you should think before you decided to... um, the point of my answer is, you should wait until you're ready. About the man, hmm... why don't you choose Masamune?"

"NO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU –"

"See? He's cute enough, I think."

"SHUT YOUR SECOND *SS UP!"

"Hmm, I think I don't want him, Kanetsugu-san. Thank you for your advice."

Both Masamune and Kanetsugu could see her disappointed smile.

"Or," said Masamune in guilty feeling, "you may ask your father for further information."

Gracia smiled spiritedly but Kanetsugu. He shocked again because of Masamune's advice. He couldn't imagine how Akechi's reaction is .

"You're truly right –why did I forget my father? Oh Masamune-san, thank you! Thank you! By the way, please forgive my rudeness..." Gracia kissed Masamune's cheek (that slapped by herself) gently.

"What –" Masamune didn't continue his sentence while Kanetsugu acting normal just like nothing happen.

"How nice are you, Gracia-san! Do you want some tea to celebrate the good answer?"

"Oh, I think no but thanks, Kanetsugu-san. I'm going home so I can ask my father! Thank so much again, Masamune-san! Good bye!"

As Gracia walked back to her house, Kanetsugu continued his little talk with Masamune.

"What did she mean 'her rudeness', Masamune?"

Masamune wiped his red cheek harshly, "None of your business."

"I see," he stood up to make a pot of tea for them, "a sweet first kiss, I guess."

Masamune didn't reply him. His feeling was complicated.

"Masamune? Are you having a heart attack?"

"Of course yes," he replied angrily then ran to his room, "because you don't care how much I like you!"

"MASAMUNE!" the older man tried to chase him but accidentally he fell on the floor.

"Geez, why does this floor is wet –"

Kanetsugu fell off because the younger boy's tears were on the floor.

Okay, this is not a KanexMasa fic (although I like this pairing very much) so let's go back to our main character : Gracia. She went home and met her father happily.

"Father! There's a question I want to ask you."

"Ah, my sweet daughter. What question do you want me to answer?"

Gracia sat on the tatami (a kind of carpet on the floor) in front of her father.

"Father, I asked my friends but their answers weren't satisfying me! Now I hope you can give a good answer for my question."

"I always have good answers for you, my dear."

"Okay. Let me ask you my question. Is it okay if I marry with Magoichi and raise children?"

Akechi's tongue had frozen. Who did teach his innocent daughter some things that far from her age? He couldn't answer but kept silent.

'Relax, Akechi,' he thought, 'actually she doesn't know what that words mean. And Magoichi wouldn't dare to do that, however!'

"No, Gracia, it isn't okay and I am not agree with it. Beside, Magoichi doesn't want the same thing."

"But this morning Magoichi said he wanted to do it with me!"

Akechi lost his patience –and he thought that his daughter was in danger.

"SAIKA MAGOICHI –COME HERE TO TALK WITH ME AWHILE BUT STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

End of Gracia's Question

A/N

How was it? How was it? Please send me your review if you want to :) Thanks for reading and sorry for my bad English (again)!


End file.
